DYJJ
DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas (1296 kHz Roxas City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation under the Presidential Communications Operations Office. DYJJ-AM studio is located at Barangay Baybay, Arnaldo Boulevard, Roxas City. The station manager and OIC of DYJJ is the news anchorman Rexam Laguda. DYJJ Radyo Budyong 1296 Roxas is also has a television channel on SkyCable Roxas named DYJJ TeleTrese Roxas where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. It has their programming for DYJJ that simulcast over Wesfardell Cable Channel 6, Spaceport Cable TV (Dumalag, Dumarao, Cuartero kag Tapaz) Channel 9 and IBC Digital TV Channel 3 on test broadcast. The IBC team is composed of Wesfardell Cable TV, Budyong Kapehan (Trefoil) and The Capiz Chronicle and The Daily Guardian papers. About IBC-DYJJ Radyo Budyong was established in Roxas City on April 1, 1981. It is one of the three provincial stations in the Visayas owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), a broadcast corporation then owned by the late Philippine Ambassador Roberto Salas – Benedicto (popularly known as RSB for his employees whom they considered as very supportive of their plight especially in terms of their benefits). Shortly after the EDSA revolution in 1986, IBC-13 was among the properties surrendered by Benedicto to the government as part of the compromise settlement before he was allowed to return to the country. IBC-13 was considered part of the so-called “ill-gotten wealth” purportedly amassed by Benedicto, an alleged “Marcos crony.” During IBC “glorious days” especially in the early 70’s and 80’s, DYJJ was among the most favorite radio stations in Roxas City especially in the absence of FM stations and cable TV. IBC-DYJJ, with the prominence of its television counterparts in Iloilo (IBC-TV12) and its relay station in Roxas City (TV-2) enjoyed publicity and preference among Capicenios. However, the instability of its leadership due to massive organizational changes and visions has brought havoc on its local operation. Shaky leadership and sudden changes of decision-makers at the central office contributed a lot on the deterioration of DYJJ for nearly two decades. In 2004, DYJJ regained its strength when its tower was erected, its programming computerized and several positive structural changes and corporate policies were introduced. But due to its vintage radio transmitter, DYJJ audio output has been a very big problem not only on its programming but also its financial viability. DYJJ programs were designed to be public service-oriented. It is also packed with hard news, straight commentaries and musical programs. Constant interaction with the public on relevant issues is given preferential attention on its public-affairs programs. One of DYJJ's most popular programs is Budyong Kapehan, a radio-TV talk show production wherein talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. DYJJ had 7 station managers (including 2 OIC's) since it began its operation in 1981. They were: Lydia Depalobos - Station Manager (1981- 1986), Mera Tumlos-Yngcong - Station Manager (1987-1995), Dominique Hosalla - Station Manager (1996-1998), Noel Bergantinos - OIC (1998-1999), Bobby Rodriguez - Station Manager (1999-2003), Jun Arbolado - Station Manager (2003 to 2007; moved to IBC-12 Iloilo) and Rexam Laguda - OIC (2007 to present). Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. A local programming for news and current affairs. After the current affairs programs in the afternoon, it caters with popular music. 'Current' 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYJJ Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Umaga'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Rexam Laguda on weekdays and Rachel Nalangan on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita sa Tanghali'' (Mon-Sun 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Dominique Hosalla on weekdays and Bobby Rodriguez on weekends ** Radyo Budyong Balita sa Hapon (Monday-Friday 4-4:30pm) - anchored by Nelson Lozano. *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm; simulcast on IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Mon-Fri 6:30-7:45pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Sat 9:30-10pm/Sun 8:45-9:15pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DYJJ Roxas'' (Mon-Fri 11pm-11:30pm; simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' *''Budyong Kapehan'' (Monday-Friday 6am-8am) - Hosted by Amy Berondo, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. It is also the pioneer in radio and Cable TV broadcasting in Capiz. *''Pasadang-Pasada'' (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan with Jay Sonza (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' *''Punto Por Puno'' - Bantayan...Para sa mainit nga mga balita, isyu kag komentaryo. Hosted by by Papa Tobe and Christopher Yu (Monday-Friday 8am-9am) * Opinyon at Desisyon (DZTV simulcast) *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Dial M (DZTV simulcast) * OFW Hotline (Saturda and Sunday 7-8pm) - Hosted by Rachel Nalangan who teaches maritime students at John B. Lacson Colleges. The news-magazine format features news about foreign-based workers, global situations; OFW success stories; government programs, aids and assistance. Chikang OFW segment offers free international calls for families who wish to contact their love ones. ABYAN PINOY portion showcases the singing talents of OFW family members. The lines are also open for greetings and public announcements. This program is sponsored by The Guardian and PLDT Budget Cards. There are more than eight million Filipino OFWs worldwide as of August 2004, with about two million having immigrant status. Based on an immigration report, 2,300 Filipinos leave the country every day and this figure increases by two percent every year. * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) * BFP Hour - a one-hour public service radio program hosted by Fire Officer 2 (FO2) Marlon Garbo, PIO of Roxas City Fire Station and the Best Performing Information Officer of 2012. The Radio Program which was launched in September 8, 2012 is initiated through the leadership of F/CINSP LESTER KENNETH C GIMOTEA, Provincial Fire Marshal of Capiz. A wide range of topics for discussion regarding BFP concerns and issues; catering public opinion by giving them opportunity to ask questions on basic fire safety tips in their households and commercial establishments; queries regarding documentary requirements for issuance of Fire Safety Inspection Certificates and other important fire safety related matters.Said radio program has already lined-up long list of BFP personnel holding key positions in the bureau and Municipal Fire Marshals of different municipalities, as a guest every Saturday to impart important information about fire safety and even personal information about themselves, as firefighters, to the listeners (Saturday 2pm-3pm) Justice and law issues * Iyo Ang Katarungan (DZTV simulcast) * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) Educational and informative * Asenso Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Bahay at Buhay (DZTV simulcast) * Gintong Uhay (DZTV similcast) * Usapang Babae (Saturday, 9am-10am) - ang tingog sang mga kababa-ihan. Hosted by Mera Tumlos. Health and Lifestyle * What's Up Doc? (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Showbiz Artista (DZTV simulcast) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA (DZTV simulcast) * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Afternoon Music Jam (Mon-Fri 2-3pm) * Music Radio * Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) * JMM on Radio (under Jesuit Music Ministry) (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' *''3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer'' Personalities *Rexam Laguda (Station Manager) *Papa Tobe *Christopher Yu *Amy Berondo *Dominique Hosalla *Noel Bergantinos *Mera Tumlos *Nelson Lozano *Rachel Nalangan *Marlon Garbo *Bobby Rodriguez 'Reporter' *Estrella Villaruz *Myrthel Baguyo *Mera Tumlos-Yngcong *Lydia Depalobos *Judy Lisa Valdez IBC Radyo Budyong AM stations Radyo Budyong is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo Budyong stations References See also *Cover Photos *Mobile Uploads (Dyjj Capiz) | Facebook *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *DYXX-TV 2 *102 DMZ Roxas Category:Radio stations in Capiz Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1980 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radyo Budyong stations Category:IBC News Category:Philippine radio station stubs